1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices and more particularly to a new and improved shock absorbing lighting device to prevent or minimize damage to the contained lighting unit such as an arc lamp and which can be rotated to desired positions for directing the light beam.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Lighting units such as lamp bulbs and arc lamps are subject to significant shocks when portable units are employed at construction sites, for example, where the use and environment can subject such lamps to significant shocks or when the lamps are moved over rough or unevent terrain which can also subject such lamps to significant shocks. Such shocks can result in breakage to lamps and bulbs with the result that it is often a difficult and expensive task to replace broken or damaged lamps and bulbs. In the case of lamp bulbs or other articles formed with glass, springs have been connected to the structure, which is used to support such articles, to absorb or dampen any shocks which might be received by the support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,501 to Horle et. al. issued September 22, 1925 discloses a vacuum tube support structure in which a horizontal mounting of the vacuum tubes is provided by two oblique springs located at each of the four corners of the vacuum tube support structure and which extend to an outside framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,925 to Cooke, Jr. issued September 27, 1927 discloses a traffic signal support structure in which four springs are fastened to the lamp or traffic signal casing. The opposite end of the springs are attached to a base for cushioning the lamp casing and for limiting the swinging movement of the lamp casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 241,112 to L.G. Woolley issued May 3, 1881 discloses an electric lamp-frame which is attached to a support frame by opposing springs.
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, such devices still leave much to be desired in the area of portable shock absorbing lighting devices. For instance, they are considerably limited with respect to simplicity of construction, versatility of use, and ability to absorb components of shock from all directions including horizontal, vertical, and angular to thereby prevent or at least minimize damage to the lighting unit.
Accordingly, a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shock absorbing lighting device.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a novel shock absorbing lighting device which is structurally distinct from prior art devices.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing lighting device which is of simple, practical, and economic construction.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a lighting device of the above desirable objects which provides novel versatility in light beam direction.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.